Le temps de la grossesse
by flashcode35
Summary: Dur dur de soutenir une personne enceinte et encore plus quand il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy va vite apprendre à surveiller son époux de près. C'est un one shot.


**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, seule l'histoire l'est. **

**Warning: C'est un mpreg avec un petit slash, je n'ai trop détaillé cette fois çi. **

**Couple: DM/HP**

**PS: DSL pour les fautes mais je l'ai écrite rapidement et je n'ai pas demandé de correctrice. **

- Harry ! Appela une voix

Aucune réponse.

- Harry. Répéta la voix.

L'homme qui avait parlé s'avança dans le salon et chercha l'homme qu'il appelait depuis un moment maintenant. Se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher il souleva la couette, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, chercha dans la cuisine et même aux toilettes, mais rien. Son mari n'était pas là...Rageusement il reprit son manteau et claqua la porte de leur maison. Il allait finir par l'enfermer si cela continuait.

- WEASLEY!

L'homme roux sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- Malfoy, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de rire. Où est Harry ?

- Pas la moindre idée.

- Weasley ai-je besoin de te rappeler les risques qu'encoure Harry ?

- Arrêtes tu en fais trop !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Il ne risque rien, ce n'est pas une petite sortie qui va nuire à sa santé !

Draco ferma les yeux et prit de grande inspiration. Il fallait rester calme face à cet âne. Pour retrouver son époux il devait passer par Weasley, même si cela lui coûtait très cher.

- Je te rappelle qu'Harry est enceint de cinq mois. Que sa grossesse est à risque et qu'il peut perdre le bébé s'il utilise la magie.

- Plus à notre époque !

- Crétin, ils nous a fallu une potion pour nous permettre de le concevoir, son corps et sa magie sont encore trop faibles depuis la fin de la guerre. Est ce que tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ou ton petit cerveau est trop lent pour comprendre ?

- Ça va pas la peine d'être désagréable. Harry est passé me dire bonjour et est parti manger une glace.

Sans prononcer un mot Draco tourna les talons et sortit de la maison.

Assit à une terrasse, les jambes posées sur une chaise, Harry soupira de bien être. Léchant tranquillement sa glace chocolat pistache, en fait la deuxième, il ne pouvait pas être mieux qu'à l'instant même. Draco ne rentrait que dans une heure et il avait largement le temps de rentrer chez eux, de se mettre dans le lit et faire croire à son époux qu'il avait dormi toute la journée. Grimaçant il songea au reste de la journée. Draco allait certainement lui faire les mêmes examens répétitifs et ennuyeux qu'il s'attelait à faire depuis cinq mois, lui faire manger un poisson à la vapeur avec deux pommes de terre et le coucher à neuf heures. Si il avait su comment son époux allait devenir pendant sa grossesse il aurait certainement réfléchit à deux fois avant de prendre sa potion. Enfin bref, il ne regrettait pas son petit bonhomme qui grandissait gentillement dans son ventre, seul son père était exaspérant.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit son époux remonter rageusement l'allée du chemin de traverse. Se relevant péniblement il se précipita à l'intérieur du magasin.

- Vos toilettes s'il vous plais ?

- Au fond à droite.

- Merci.

Et il couru aussi vite qu'il pu malgré son gros ventre. Arrivé à destination il s'enferma dans une cabine espérant que son époux ne le suive pas.

Il entendit la porte grincer.

- Sort de là Harry, je sais que tu es là.

Essayant de respirer tout doucement il s'assit sur la cuvette et remonta les jambes pour ne pas être vu. Il entendit des bruits de pas et une porte s'ouvrir. Draco ouvrait toutes les portes. Sortant sa baguette il lança un sort de verrouillage même si il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Draco arriva devant sa porte et tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

- Harry ouvre la porte ! Tu sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas faire de magie. Le médecin a été clair, il faut limiter toute émotion forte et ne pas puiser dans tes réserves !

Harry resta silencieux.

- Harry !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Draco la baguette levée poussa un juron quand il ne vit rien dans la cabine.

Harry se dandina aussi vite qu'il put vers la chambre à coucher. Vite, vite, vite, cela pouvait peut-être encore passer s'il se mettait au lit. Un « pop » se fit entendre et il comprit que Draco venait d'arriver. Il jeta ses affaires dans le panier à linge sale et se faufila dans le lit.

Il entendit les bruits de pas de Draco qui se dirigeait vers la chambre.

- Mon chéri c'est toi ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry se tassa un peu sous la couette devant le regard de Draco. S'avançant lentement dans la pièce, Draco jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain puis se retourna vers Harry.

- Me prend-tu pour un imbécile ?

- Pardon mon chéri?

- Arrête Harry, je sais que c'était toi !

- Moi où?

- Ça suffit.

Pointant sa baguette vers Harry, Draco prononça « revelium digestum ». Harry pâlit, ce saleté de sort permettait de savoir ce qu'une personne avait mangé sans lui ouvrir le ventre.

- Tu n'es pas sortis c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Alors où as tu mangé des glaces et des bonbons ?

- J'en ai commandé !

- Quel magasin ?

- Les frères Weasley !

- Justement je suis passé à leur magasin et ils ne m'ont pas parlé de toi.

- Ils ont oublié.

- Ils ne manquent jamais une occasion de me parler de toi.

- Je n'en sais rien, ils étaient sûrement occupés.

- Arrête de me mentir je sais très bien que tu es sortis la belette a craché le morceau.

Merde il n'avait pas pensé à Ron.

- Tu le sais pourtant que toute sortie peut-être dangereuse pour vous deux.

- Mais Draco cela fait cinq mois que je ne suis pas sorti, je n'en peux plus.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si nous vivons dans un endroit reculé du monde. C'est toi qui a voulu vivre là pour ne pas être ennuyé par les journalistes.

- Oui mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais être enfermé pendant toute ma grossesse.

- Tu n'es pas enfermés, tu peux aller dans le jardin.

- Super, j'adore parler aux plantes, elles ont beaucoup de conversations.

- Harry, cette grossesse n'est pas un choix personnel, nous l'avons décidé ensemble, tu connaissais les risques et les enjeux, maintenant il est trop tard pour faire demi tour.

- Je sais bien et je ne regrette rien mais tu en fais beaucoup trop, le médecin ne m'a pas interdit de sortir et de faire de la magie il m'a juste demandé d'en faire moins.

- Oui mais transplaner demande beaucoup de magie !

- Oh arrêtes ce n'est pas si fatiguant.

- Alors pourquoi transpires tu ?

- Il faut chaud.

- Bien sur. Je suis sérieux Harry, si j'apprends que tu continues à agir de la sorte je n'hésiterais pas à t'enfermer. Je peux même te priver de ta baguette et t'enlever tes pouvoirs le temps de la grossesse s'il le faut.

- Mais rends toi compte de ce que cela fait de devoir rester enfermer ici !

- Je le sais, mais comme je te l'ai dis c'est aussi ta décision et je ne te laisserai pas mettre en danger notre bébé.

Sur ces mots Draco tourna les talons et sorti de la chambre.

- Et ce soir tu peux faire une croix sur les fraises sucrées, vu ce que tu as mangé cet après-midi, ce soir ce sera potage et poireaux cuits.

- Et ce soir tu pourras faire une croix sur une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Ragea Harry.

Harry n'adressa pas la parole à Draco de la soirée. Cela ne sembla pas déranger ce dernier qui pu tranquillement lire un livre et préparer le repas dans le calme. Quand Harry s'assit pour manger il se demanda pourquoi il s'était assit. Dans son assiette, le bout de poireau ramolli semblait avoir été mangé par quelqu'un d'autre avant lui. Se relevant il chercha quelque chose de bon à se mettre sous la dent, mais le frigo et les placards étaient rempli de graine et de légumes.

- Il n'y a pas de sucre Harry. Tu sais ce que le médecin à dit. Limiter le sucre car si tu prends trop de poids l'accouchement sera très risqué pour toi comme pour le bébé.

Claquant la porte du placard, Harry remonta se coucher sous le soupir de Draco. Pourquoi avait-il voulu faire un enfant il en avait déjà un à la maison !

Le comportement d'Harry ne s'arrangea pas. Il commanda plusieurs fois des nougats et chocolats, ce qui força Draco à appeler les magasins pour prévenir que l'adresse ne devait pas être livrée. Harry fut tellement enragé qu'il le menaça de le quitter avant de fondre en larme. Il transplana deux fois sur le chemin de traverse avant que Draco ne pose des protections et lui retire sa baguette. Harry l'avait supplié, il avait même tenté de le convaincre par le sexe mais Draco resta ferme.

- Tu ne pourras pas éternellement me retenir !

- Juste le temps de la grossesse.

« Encore trois long mois » songèrent avec désespoir Draco et Harry.

Le seul bon point de cette grossesse était l'appétit sexuel d'Harry. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de l'aguicher pour qu'il le prenne partout et n'importe quand . Son gros ventre était aussi très excitant.

- Plus vitre Draco !

A quatre pattes, Harry avait les jambes le plus écartées pour que Draco le pénètre le plus possible.

- Plus loin ! Allez.

En nage Draco donnait le maximum, pilonnant Harry avec force, ses testicules tapant contre ses fesses.

- Oui Draco oui vas-y.

Il n'avait pas intérêt à jouir avant Harry car si ce dernier n'était pas satisfait il allait tout faire pour que Draco le reprenne. Sentant les chaires se resserrer il donna encore quelques coups de bassin avant de se laisser aller. Harry poussa un cri et jouit sur les draps.

- Oh oui.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit entraînant Draco. Ce dernier se retint de tomber sur Harry ne voulant pas écraser leur enfant.

Respirant profondément Draco laissa les derniers spasmes de l'orgasme se dissiper avant de récupérer la couette par terre et de couvrir Harry. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux il sentit la main d'Harry se poser sur ses fesses et des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur son oreille.

- Encore. Murmura Harry.

Draco soupira de fatigue. Il allait mourir d'épuisement.

- S'il te plais !

- Non..

- Allez, pitiez Draco. Il n'est que neuf heures.

- Et tu dois te reposer, le bébé doit se développer.

- Mais regardes moi il ne peut que se développer ! Je suis énorme !

Draco ne répondit rien, c'est vrai que son ventre avait bien grossit.

- Allez Draco allons sur le chemin de traverse, ils ont fait une pub pour une glace à la menthe glacée !

- Nous sommes au mois de novembre...

- Et alors ? Cela ne fera qu'un double glaçage.

Mon dieu que c'était long.

- Bon je t'attends dehors !

Draco ouvrit les yeux précipitamment. Harry avait déjà son manteau et ses moufles.

- Attends Harry, il neige !

- Et je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne fonds pas. Mais dépêche toi j'ai faim.

Draco se jeta sur son manteau en songeant qu'une grossesse était un vrai marathon et qu'on ne prévenait pas assez les futurs pères.

Une nuit alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Harry n'était pas à côté de lui et à en juger par la place bien froide, cela faisait un petit moment.

Draco jura. Il n'avait pas intérêt à être allé dehors pour acheter je ne sais qu'elle connerie, songea t-il. De toute façon à trois heures du matin il n'y avait pas grand chose d'ouvert. Il prit sa robe de chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Alors qu'il allait aller dans la cuisine pour voir si Harry n'essayait pas de grignoter quelques sucreries en douce, il se figea devant la porte du salon. De toute évidence la personne qu'il cherchait était en train de regarder tranquillement la télévision. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Draco prit de grande inspiration puis rentra dans la pièce. Ce qui se jouait à la télévision le stoppa dans sa progression vers le canapé.

- Harry...

- Mm.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu regardes.

- Un film.

- Quel genre ?

- Porno.

- Ça je l'avais bien vu. Mais pourquoi est ce que tu te lèves pour regarder un tel film ?

- Je ne pensais pas regarder ça particulièrement mais je me suis pris à l'histoire. En plus ça compense mon manque de sexe.

- Manque de sexe ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Si pour toi trois fois dans la semaine c'est assez alors nous n'avons pas la même notion de satisfaisant.

- Excuse moi de travailler, te surveiller, faire à manger et faire les courses.

- Je sais bien que tu es occupé, mais j'ai des besoins et je les combles comme je peux.

- Et moi aussi !

- Si tu me laissais sortir je serai moins exigeant.

- Inutile je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Alors laisse moi regarder mon film.

Levant les yeux aux ciel, Draco alla chercher une couverture et les enroula dedans.

- Voyons en quoi ton film semble si passionnant.

- Draco !

- Oui.

- Le bébé...

- Quoi le bébé ?

- Je crois bien...qu'il arrive.

Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre. Draco arriva dans la chambre en courant.

- Tu as des contractions ?

- Non j'ai perdu les eaux.

- Il faut vite allez à l'hôpital.

Prenant sa baguette il fit disparaître les valises, les envoyant à saint mangouste, un autre coup de baguette et il envoya un message à ses parents et à son parrain.

- Peux tu marcher ?

- Oui je crois.

- Je vais t'aider. Il faut nous dépêcher si tu as déjà perdu les eaux, le bébé ne va pas tarder.

Draco porta à moitié Harry jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis une fois sorite les fit transplaner.

L'accouchement fut très rapide, à 18h00 Harry perdit les eaux, les grosses contractions débutèrent à 19h00, moment très difficile pour Draco qui voyait son mari souffrir. Et enfin à 23h10 leur petit trésor était né.

- Il a ton nez

- Je ne suis pas sûr je dirai plutôt le nez de ton père.

- En tout cas il est déjà très clair. Il sera sûrement blond.

- Comme son merveilleux père !

- Prétentieux.

Ils regardèrent leur petit garçon avec amour.

- Il est merveilleux.

- Et comment veux-tu appeler ta petite merveille ?

- J'avais pensé à James. Hésita Harry.

- Bienvenu sur terre petit James Malfoy.

- Et Draco..

- Mm.

- Ne me fais plus jamais de poireau bouilli.

**Voilà. C'est court mais je n'ai plus le courage d'écrire de longue histoire. J'en ai commencé quelques unes mais très peu sont finies et comme je déteste ne pas finir quelque chose je préfère faire un petit texte. Bis**


End file.
